Training Camp
by Aeriza
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are at a summer training camp for basketball when they start to hear some...ahem, naughty noises. / Kuroko x Akashi


**Warning: Rated M for naughty noises or sounds. This used to be rated T, but I decided to make it M instead, just to be safe. **

**Summary: The Generation of Miracles are at a summer training camp for basketball when they start to hear some...ahem, naughty noises. **

:

It was summer. The scorching sun, the deadly heat, and dry weather hit the basketball regulars hard. Even so, they had to attend a week-long summer training camp. Oh joy.

Of course, the Generation of Miracles also had to go. They all stayed at an abandoned, haunted-looking building, which left much to the imagination. It was dark and spooky, cobwebs filled the corners and suspicious-looking dark spots and patches were on the floor and walls. No one knew how they got there, but at the same time, they didn't want to know.

They all slept in the same, large room. Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara were all sitting on their futons, getting ready for bed. Kuroko and Akashi had left earlier, both saying that they needed to do something first.

Suddenly, some awfully loud sounds were heard from the neighboring room next to the room they were staying at. "_Aaa...Ah!_"

Everyone froze immediately upon hearing it.

Unsure of what he just heard, Kise asked his other teammates, "Uh, guys. Did you all hear that?"

"No duh," Aomine answered. "Who didn't?" He frowned slightly. "It sounds like Tetsu's voice."

The sounds continued, now louder than before, "_...Ngh...Ah...Ah!"_

Kise spoke, "Hey, doesn't that sound like..." Then he slowly trailed off. Everyone knew that Kuroko and Akashi were a couple. They were both missing from the room, and Kuroko was making those sounds, so that could only mean... Kise gaped like a fish.

He whispered in horror, "Oh. My. God."

Once the realization of what those sounds were dawned on all of them, the blood quickly drained from Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara's faces. In lightning-speed, Kise and Aomine immediately rushed to the door.

Kise turned the doorknob, but to no avail. He shouted in panic, "It's locked!"

"What the hell?!" Aomine yelled. "Why is it locked from the inside?!"

Then the moans grew even louder and longer. "_...Aaaahhh!_"

"Holy shit, we need to get out of here!" Aomine banged and kicked on the door, yet it didn't even budge an inch. He growled, "Forget the damn door! We're going to escape through the window!"

Kise and Aomine turned around to face the window at the other side of the room. They were surprised to see the window barred by wooden planks. They appeared to be nailed down.

Kise laughed nervously, "...I'm sure that wasn't how the window was like when we came into this room the first time."

"It wasn't," Midorima spoke up. "Someone must have barred it while we were outside. The question is: Who did it?"

"This isn't the time to worry about that!" Aomine yelled, "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"We're stuck here," Kise wailed. He put his hands on his ears, trying to block out the unwanted sounds coming from the other room. He soon found out that it was futile. He cried, "Noooooo!"

The moans continue to rumble out from the wall.

"_Gah!...Not...so fast, Akashi-kun!_" Then there was the sound of loud rustling. Then a moment of silence. And then - "._..Ah!...Aaahh!...Faster! Go faster!_"

"_You...ngh...ah...should really make up your mind, Tetsuya._"

The listeners who overheard that felt like they were going to be sick. The image that had conjured up in their mind didn't sit well with them.

Kise stuttered out, "K-Kurokocchi and Akashicchi a-are - " He couldn't say anymore because Aomine went and smacked Kise's mouth with his hand, preventing Kise from saying another word.

"Don't say it out loud, you idiot!" Aomine exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowed in a grimace at the subject the conversation was talking. "If I have to hear anyone say that those two are f-f-fu - " It was no use. He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

Finally, Midorima glared at them and told them heatedly, "You two imbeciles better shut your mouths. If you two get any louder, they'll hear us. And I'm sure Akashi won't be happy about it if we interrupt...w-whatever he's doing." He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should copy Murasakibara's example. He's being completely quiet and calm even though we're in this situation."

"Are you sure about that, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked. Then he pointed at where Murasakibara was at. "You should take a look at him right now."

Murasakibara was on the floor, his eyes and mouth completely open. His expression stayed frozen that way. It appeared he had fainted.

"Ugh." Midorima winced. "Nevermind."

Aomine placed his face in his hands. "We're screwed."

Kise corrected him, "You mean Kurokocchi and Akashicchi are screwed." Then he added, "Or _screwing_ would be a better way to put it."

"Damn it," Aomine cursed. "Just shut up for once, Kise!"

:

_The very next morning…_

:

Kuroko let out a tired yawn as he came out of the bathroom. His bed head was as messy as ever. His back and ass were sore from last night's activities. Plus, he barely got any sleep last night. It was obviously Akashi's fault, he thought darkly. He shakily walked on his legs and headed for the room where the others were at and opened the door. Then he stepped back, taken aback by what he saw. The scene he saw in front of him was not one he had expected.

Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara were all lying on each other in a heap in the middle of the room. They all seemed to be unconscious, but their eyes were wide open and foam bubbles were coming out of their mouths. Blankets, futons, and pillows were strewn messily everywhere.

Kuroko blinked. Then he blinked again.

From what he could conclude from this, all of his teammates looked like they had seen a ghost last night.

What in the world happened?

Then Akashi appeared by his side and stood by the doorway. "Ah," he said, "so they all fainted from the shock."

"Shock?" Kuroko repeated. He asked Akashi, "Do you know what would have caused this?"

Akashi shrugged. "I don't really know. It was just a guess."

"We should call someone." Kuroko took out his phone. "Maybe they need medical help."

"No, that isn't necessary." Akashi gently took the phone away from Kuroko's hand. "They'll all be fine. They'll just need some rest until they wake up."

Akashi's judgment was very accurate most of the time. Knowing that, Kuroko gave in. "If you say so..."

"Hm," Akashi mumbled as he tilted his head slightly in deep thought. "Maybe they heard us yesterday night."

Kuroko flushed. "That can't be," he said. "You said the walls were sound-proof, right?"

"No, I didn't say that. I said the walls _might_ be sound-proof," Akashi explained. "There's a difference."

Kuroko was not pleased at his answer. Now embarrassed, Kuroko asked hesitantly, "Akashi-kun...you mean to tell me they heard _everything_?" Kuroko was exasperated. He couldn't believe that his teammates had heard them.

"Well, you have to admit that you were loud yesterday, Tetsuya." Akashi smirked at the thought. "I didn't mind, though."

That just made Kuroko blush even redder.


End file.
